besondere
by HHHVixen
Summary: Adam Lambert, Bill Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz, Tommy Joe Ratliff.  Slash   Bill Kaulitz and his twin brother Tom Kaulitz had to go their separate ways after being hunted because of their powers. Can Adam reconnect with Bill after 2yrs and save him?


Glancing over his shoulder for the third time and still finding the hallway empty, Bill felt safe enough to slide the key into the door and enter his hotel room. He relocked it immediately and fastened the chain quickly. They didn't provide any protection from the world as it was now, but he was still stuck in old habits from his past life. He set his bag down and glanced around the room before going to the windows to pull the blinds. Bill knew most of his time, that night, would be spent doing a room check to prepare the space for his short time there.

A chill went through Bill and he pulled his jacket tighter. Safety was something he couldn't allow himself to feel, when he knew, at least for the last 2 years, that it didn't exist. He still struggled with feeling comfortable and hated the paranoia that overtook him, but, ultimately it's what kept him free. The only relief that Bill received was when he and his twin brother, Tom, would meet up every six months or so.

They decided to separate a little over two years ago when their lives in Germany had started to unravel. Not being with each other everyday had been almost unbearable at first. However, learning to hone their telepathic gifts had given them the same sense of being in each other's presence while being continents apart. Bill spent many hours of the night locked inside his head, communicating with Tom, who was now currently traveling around Australia. The time differences worked in their favor.

As the sun began to set Bill had plenty to do before he could link up to Tom and see what he was up to. He peeked through the blinds again and studied the parking lot below. It was mostly empty so he rechecked the window locks and then moved back to the entrance. Looking through the peephole Bill fell back a few steps after eyeing the large shoulders of someone standing on the other side.

Bill took a step forward, but froze when the door handle jiggled. He was surprised by a knock at the door, and heard a muffled voice speak. "Little pig, little pig…" The door exploded open and slammed into the wall causing Bill to stumble backward as two men stalked in.

"I know. I know. A bit hasty. Sorry, I didn't finish my verse," the stranger sneered and then thumbed at his companion. "My wolf here was getting a little impatient, had a hard time tracking you." Earning a vicious growl from the beast beside him, Pyro conceded, "Jesus, okay…calm down kitty cat!" He then turned his attention, starting toward a surprised Bill, pushing him back.

Bill's thoughts spun and he recoiled from the hands shoving him, confused at who these men were. He could tell they weren't from the government facility he and Tom escaped from in Germany. The twins were a few of the first humans to be exposed as mutants in any overseas country. The problem was thought to be limited to the United States. They had spent six months being studied and experimented on before breaking free and separating.

The government hunters usually had guns filled with up to ten syringes to weaken and incapacitate the mutants. They had to be mutants, like himself, if the gigantic beast who was now snarling at him, was any indication.

Becoming alarmed when his back slammed into the wall and the men crowded him, Bill ripped the glove from his right hand and raised it in front of him-his fingers shaking, his curse the only thing he had to protect himself.

"Yeah, that's quite intimidating…what are you going to do wave at me?" Chuckling, Pyro motioned to Sabretooth with a slight nod of his head and the beast grabbed Bill by the shoulders pulling his thin frame to the center of the room and forcing him to his knees. Sliding his grasp down, he tightened his hold around the boy's upper arms, pinning them in place.

"Now you're not going to be too much trouble are ya?" Pyro turned his head studying Bill. "I still can't understand what has everyone so intrigued, but just for shits and giggles let's say there is something great, something extraordinary..." He mocked Bill and with no warning kicked him in the stomach, a smug expression crossed his features as he relished the boy's anguish. Sabretooth pulled at Bill's dark hair, straining his neck back so Pyro could lean over him, inches from his face. "Don't keep it to yourself, come on, dazzle us with your trick!"

Bill's body stiffened as the claws in his hair scratched tighter against his scalp. They twisted in his hair urging Bill to perform for them. Bill clenched his bare hand.

"Silence! He's going to bore us to death!" Pyro flicked the Zippo in his hand. "Now, now if you don't play nice I'm afraid things might get a bit ugly...only for those of us on our knees of course." He brought the flame closer to Bill's face. Holding his other hand outward, the flame began to travel between the Zippo and his fingers, sometimes suspending in the air at the tip of Bill's nose. Suddenly Pyro's line of sight was drawn to the earrings in the other mutant's ear. Gold. He licked his lips thoughtfully and narrowed his eyes, backing away.

"Did you know that gold begins to melt at about 1900 degrees?"

Bill had started to sweat as the fire played before his face, he still had his eyes on the heat until the man in front of him spoke. His eyes flew up as he continued. "And if you happen to, say, experiment on something other than a heat resistance surface, well, things can get quite ugly!"

Pyro lowered his flame while circling Bill, running his fire filled fingers along the soft skin of the mutants ear, the flame heating each earring. "It might be fun to give a little demonstration" Suddenly the temperature of the fire rose considerably upon the gold hoops. Transfixed by the smell of burning flesh invading his nostrils, Pyro laughed when the boy began to scream.

Adam hurried through the hotel lobby bypassing the elevator and took the stairs two at a time, the tails from his coat flapping behind him. He could feel the misery coming from the mutant Pyro was holding a couple floors above him. Knowing he had to get there before things got out of hand, Adam threw open the door to the second floor and with his long legs strode quickly to room 212. "John, I doubt Magneto advised torture when sending you out here on his little errand." Entering the room while buttoning his coat and putting on a mask of indifference, his kohl rimmed eyes widened slightly when he finally crossed the threshold.

Kneeling on the floor with Sabretooth, holding his shoulders tightly from behind, the mutant was hanging his head while panting through the pain John was inflicting. Adam winced slightly at the pain projecting from the young man. It started to saturate his mind, his own ears starting to ache with a hurt of his own.

Rolling his eyes and stepping away from Bill, Pyro released an annoyed breath. "Adam, how did I not know you would be here? You seem to be my little shadow these days. Maybe someday when you finally extract your head from Xavier's ass you won't be the last to show up!"

The boy still hadn't raised his face and Adam would have thought he had blacked out if not for the turmoil his mind was in. He glanced back to John continuing to act blasé about the whole situation. "Really John?" Adam tsked, "You know how much I enjoy these little encounters. I think you secretly do as well…wishing my attention upon your ass instead?" Adam stretched his mind, connecting to the target of all of their attention. He sent warmth and peace through their link, trying to convey his desire to help.

Bill jerked out of his pain when he felt a non-threatening presence come into his mind. Gasping, he raised his dazed eyes to search this person out. **'Please, help'** he whispered through their fragile seam. His tear filled eyes locked onto the man and when he recognized this person as Adam his body began to shake. **'Adam?**'

Adam's mind shut down for a split second when he finally got a look at who was kneeling before him. He instinctually moved forward, but was stopped when a line of fire shot up in front of Bill. Reigning in his momentum, Adam turned quickly and grabbed a fist full of John's jacket. "Get out of here now and I won't turn your brain into baby food!"

"Pureed or Strained?" Pyro said, looking amused.

Eyes like Ice, Adam freed his mind and mentally started to apply pressure to Pyro's brain, concentrating on the brain cells he would soon destroy. The fire mutant began to struggle and Adam heard the telltale clink of a Zippo being flicked. Sabretooth growling from somewhere behind him. Chancing a look back, Adam narrowed his eyes at the claw the beast was pressing to Bill's carotid artery. As Adam watched, the nail lengthened to breach Bill's skin, drawing blood.

Hands shaking, Adam grunted with frustration shoving Pyro away. Watching with a sidelong glare Adam waited for Pyro to walk around him before turning abruptly, reaching out with his mind to plant the idea in Sabretooth's head that Magneto needed help - help only Sabretooth could give.

The beast blinked, disoriented, and then obeyed Adam's mind control and strode out of the room. Pyro chased after him but was not quick enough as the animal disappeared.

Bill fell back to sit on his heels, bent over with his hands on the floor. Eyes closed he took in a deep breath trying to calm himself. The wounds in his ears throbbed considerably bringing about fresh tears. The scratch at his neck continuing a slow bleed that disappeared into his shirt. He concentrated on the gentle caress of Adam's feelings as they tried to soothe his mind. In and out he continued to breathe almost meditating in the protective presence of mind Adam was exuding.

Adam bent on one knee beside Bill, uncertain if he would accept his support. He lowered his face beside the long hair that fell, obstructing Bill from his view. "Bill?" Adam fingered the black strands then nudged them aside. "I can't believe the mutant I was sent to help is you, that you're actually here in front of me." Bill lifted his eyes, cheeks tear-stained, and finally made eye contact while Adam stroked his hair. "Come back with me, let me get you out of here?" he asked softly.

Bill continued to stare in Adam's eyes until another individual came into his peripheral. His eyes widened and that was all Adam needed to sense the danger, Adam spinning around to his feet.

"You're still here?"

Pyro waved Adam away dismissively. "I've come to offer my apologies."

Adam crossed his arms, disbelieving. "Somehow that seems quite the paradox, you and apologies!"

His Zippo always in hand, Pyro flicked the top off and closed it, repeating himself, sometimes with a flame emerging and sometimes not. His repetitious skill captured Adam's attention and that's all he needed. As his flame came to life Pyro intensified it suddenly, having it flare into a fireball. In seconds he controlled it with his hands and then thrust it at Adam, hoping to catch him unaware.

Pyro's thoughts had not been hidden to him so Adam knew what he was going to do practically before the fire mutant did. As the fire ball closed in on him, he planted his feet and raised his hands concentrating. The ball of fire slowed and then halted before Adam. However Pyro's mastery of the fire wouldn't allow Adam to extinguish it. He could only hold his ground and then watch as Pyro made his way to Bill.

"Now as for that apology, I'm sorry that I almost forgot about that tongue ring," Pyro murmured squatting down, a fire kissed finger under Bill's chin so his gaze could find the boy's mouth.

Blanching, Bill locked eyes with the fire mutant in front of him, steeling himself before he jerked forward and with a vise grip on Pyro's hand, began to squeeze with all of the strength he had left, watching as the veins in Pyro's arm rose. They shone in angry lines streaking up until his entire body was protruding with them.

Twisting with Pyro as the mutant fought against him, Bill stood, feeling the change in himself. His body trembling as his power sunk into the other man. Tears pooled in his eyes as he watched his curse suck the other man's ability from him. Not just the ability, but also his life.

Eyes cloudy, Pyro began to seize and Bill felt the fire that consumed the other man enter his body, heating his own blood.

The fireball hindering Adam dissolved.

Adam shouted and then hurried to them, trying to pull the two apart, panic starting to set in at what he was witnessing. He stepped back only when Bill's brown eyes flashed black. The onyx color began to bleed outward down his cheeks and to the side continuing from his temples to his hairline. The room filled with such intense energy, the heat almost unbearable. Anticipating the fallout, Adam centered his attention on Bill, taking his leather clad hand in his.

His hold was not enough as a rush of air sent them flying in opposite directions.

Adam raised his head squinting into the darkened room. Unaware at how much time had passed. Memories of what felt like moments before clouded his mind. "Bill?" He surged to his feet unsteadily as the dizzyness from the impact had him swaying. Adam took in the room that was now filled with ashes, some still falling in the air, the dying sun an eerie backlight. Breathing in the soot he started to cough while trying to make his way around the charred bed.

Wiping at his face, Adam found Bill underneath a blown out window, covered in ashes and broken glass. The boy was staring at his hand which was turned toward him blocking Adam's view. Raising wide eyes, Bill's surprise showing at not being alone. Reaching out a hand Adam made to help him up. "Shit, are you okay?"

Bill held his hand out in front of himself again, this time toward Adam, gesturing a warning. The flame flickering at his fingers building stronger until Adam could no longer see his palm.

Captivated at the sight in front of him, Adam was in awe of the power being shown to him. He could see the confusion on Bill's face, whether it be for the situation or what seemed to be Bill's newly acquired gift. Adam thought back to when he first entered the room and how easy it was to gain such a quick connection with Bill, knowing he also had to have some type of telepathic ability. Usually people weren't so unaffected when a voice began a conversation in their mind and it hadn't seemed to phase Bill at all.

Adam moved slowly, he knew this could turn ugly again at any second. He took a deep breath and held his hands up in a non-threatening gesture. "Can you feel me, Bill?" he asked. His gaze intent, imploring Bill to re-connect to their link. Adam laid every feeling bare - completely open to the man in front of him. "I'm here to help you." Adam bent down in front of Bill's splayed legs lowering his hands to his knees, his eyes trained on the onyx ones in front of him.

Neither man looked away and after a few seconds Bill began to nod slowly, believing Adam. The flame extinguished upon Bill's hand as a few tears fell from his eyes. "This will never end, always someone hunting me... What do they want?" He begged, almost pleading with Adam to answer him. "I have nothing left!" he screamed brokenly, pulling his knees to his chest.

Adam frowned and reached for him but Bill shook his head inching away. "Don't." **'I'm not worth it,'** Bill thought silently, forgetting about their connection, causing Adam's frown to deepen.

As his fire warmed fingers began to cool, Bill's breathing became ragged as he felt the air hitting his bare hand. "My glove!" he began searching with dazed eyes, though not really seeing. "I need it...I can't-" his eyes fell shut and Bill tried to breathe deeply, his heart racing. He didn't want to hurt anyone else, especially not Adam. If Adam got to close his life would drain away, just like the others. Another scar upon his soul. Bill opened his eyes and blinked to focus them.

With the black leather fingers of his other hand he gripped Adam. "Please! I have to find it."

Adam couldn't understand the distress on Bill's pale face. The black shadows and veins reaching out from his eyes making his skin seem even more translucent. He freed the gloved fingers from his shirtfront, intertwining them with his own. "It's okay baby, it's right over there." Adam reached back for the forgotten glove behind him, holding tight to Bill's fingers as he leaned away.

Bill pulled air into his lungs slowly his head falling to the side. He took in the destroyed room, seeing the destruction he caused. His brows knit together as the confusion in his head throbbed stronger, the blackness rising in his subconscious to surround him. Blinking slowly, Bill thought about the only person that could possibly help him and he wasn't even in the country. Trying to reach out to his brother...the pain and his fractured thoughts not allowing him any strength to put behind it. He tugged on Adam's hand, his breathing starting to slow.

Adam had the long glove in his hand and turned back to Bill. "Hey? Stay with me...Bill?" Dropping the glove, Adam ran his hand through Bill's long black hair, trailing his fingers down the side of his face to stop at his neck, shaking him a little. "Bitte mein Herz bei mir bleiben" The words came out softly and much to Adam's own surprise, as he had never learned German or knew how to speak it.

Bill's eyes flew open, not registering his mother tongue spoken to him. He had felt warm skin, touching him with no barrier. "Stop, DON'T!" he screamed, surprising Adam with his little burst of adrenaline. He couldn't let his skin poison Adam. Not him, never him. "How can I...my skin..." his thoughts were disjointed and Bill was in shock and unable to communicate them. His head was pounding, thoughts splintering, and he knew what was coming next. Closing his eyes Bill knew he wouldn't be conscious much longer.

Adam mistook the scream for physical pain, and held onto the covered hand tighter. He was unaware that the problem was them touching, Bill's biggest fear coming true. "Where do you hurt? I can't do much, but let me try." He pulled Bill's hand close to his chest and leaned over him. Adam's other hand still upon Bill's neck, his thumb caressing his pulse. He tried to connect with Bill's mind, feeling the resistance even in the boy's weakened state. "Shhhh...it'll be okay, I won't let anything happen. Let me help you, please," Adam whispered, closing his eyes and touching their foreheads together.

Releasing a deep breath that ghosted across Adam's cheek, Bill stilled.

Adam clenched his eyes tighter, now cupping Bill's cheeks with both hands, trying to find one last thread between them. Feel a movement, hear a thought. He had never experienced such silence in his life, as if his world stopped.

**'Leave him.'**

Adam startled, dropping his hands from Bill's face. Studying the pale skin and closed eyes, he knew it wasn't Bill's voice he had heard booming in his mind. Adam brought his hands back to the unconscious boy and suddenly felt a small pressure in his chest, something was trying to leech the air out of his lungs. He analyzed the feeling, and noting that it wasn't getting stronger, Adam decided against throwing up one of his protective shields.

The voice mentally bombarded Adam again,** 'I'm going to kill you. Get away from him!'**

Adam closed his eyes; his brows knitted in concentration. He could feel the frustration coming from the voice. Going further, he picked up on the overwhelming fear coursing through the stranger.

**'Stop trying to get into my head!'** Adam felt the pressure in his chest increase...it tried to pull stronger for a second and then diminished. Irritation clouded his mind.

Calmly, Adam responded, **'Can you stop whatever gift you're using? It's quite unpleasant and I'd hate to retalliate.'**

Adam felt the scoff travel through his mind. **'Leave him then and I'll leave you.'**

**'I'm sorry I can't do that, I'm trying to help him.**' The pressure slowly started to build again. Adam stayed connected with one hand while bringing the other to his chest rubbing circles.

**'Help him? He shuts down completely and instantly you're there offering help? Who caused him pain?'** The voice asked, unbelieving, pushing his mysterious power on Adam more.

Adam drew a sharp breath, and when he didn't succeed with a deep enough intake, he put a shield up in his mind protecting himself. He then began his own attack. Adam could feel the intense connection Bill had to this person, so he used the unconscious mutant as a conductor to cloud the other's mind with the pain from a blood vessel Adam was pinching within the stranger. **'I'm seriously trying to help here, and I cannot do that with you interfering, so please stop. I need to get us out of here!'**

The voice didn't respond, the indecisiveness apparent. After a long moment the pressure in Adam disappeared completely and Adam released the other man from his power as well.** 'If you're lying so help me, I'll...Where are you taking him?'**

**'I'm calling a friend to get us to the gifted school.'** Leaning away from Bill, Adam pulled his phone from a pocket inside his coat and began texting.

The answering voice was now weaker as Adam lost contact with Bill. **'The gifted school? Where the fuck is that?'** The man demanded. **'I told Bill not to head to the states with the bullshit going on there, but he felt some unexplainable pull, and now it's going to take me forever to get to him.'**

Wondering just who this guy was, Adam was about to ask when his phone beeped relaying a response. As he read his mouth lifted into a smile. He put his phone away and removed his coat, covering Bill and tentatively touching his cheek. Reconnecting. **"I'm heading to Xavier's school for the gifted in New York. You can meet us there, when you hit the gates just tell them Adam sent for you.**

Displeasure rang clear in the stranger's tone. **'Xavier's? That crackpot school where he is turning mutants into sheep for his own agenda? Shit. What the hell is Bill mixed up in?'**

Adam made sure to flash his incredulous anger through their connection. **'Where exactly do you come from that you have such an opinion of Xavier?'**

Adam could feel the answering smirk knowing the other man enjoyed hitting a nerve. **'We're from Germany where high opinions of Americans are null and non-existant.**

Adam fumed but before he could continue his verbal battle he zeroed in on the word "we" Curbing his harshness, Adam asked thoughtfully, **'Wait, we?'** Before the stranger could answer Adam flexed his powers a bit and his mind flooded with visuals. Two identical toddlers in matching outfits and then those same young boys, however older, becoming distinct in their styles. A final flash of them together - one holding a guitar and the other was Bill with a microphone. Adam looked down suddenly, pulling Bill close in his arms. He had completely forgotten. Now he understood the foreign feelings of frustration, fear & love, Adam was communicating with Bill's identical twin brother, Tom.

He picked up the connection again wincing at the hostility. **'Don't come into my fucking head and steal our** **memories!'** the voice snapped. **'Man, I can't wait to get there and see you in person, Adam,'** Tom spat,** 'See how your powers work without my brother between us!'** The link dropped immediately and Adam knew he had been dismissed.

Adam sighed and finally stood with Bill in his arms. He shifted the boy against him, looking down as Bill's head lolled on his shoulder. "Great first impression, huh?." he whispered, leaving the room and finally the hotel behind.

Translation: "Bitte mein Herz bei mir bleiben." - "Please stay with me my heart."


End file.
